


The Secret Works of Omanomagon

by omanomagon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Multi, NSFW Art, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wyvern Crowley (Good Omens), ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omanomagon/pseuds/omanomagon
Summary: A collection of NSFW drawings and illustrations
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 379





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, like many in the fandom I am now posting my NSFW art here. Subscribe for updates.
> 
> Obligatory “please don’t repost” although I haven’t seen any reposting thus far so I’d be a little surprised at this point.

The following chapters will contain explicit NSFW images.

If you’re interested in finding me on the web, you can also find me at:

[Tumblr](https://omanomagon.tumblr.com/)

[Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Omanomagon)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/omanomagon/)

[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/omanomagon/)


	2. First




	3. Taste




	4. Souls




	5. Couch




	6. Also couch




	7. Wrapped




	8. Shirt




	9. Breathing




	10. Animated




	11. Fellatio




	12. Punishment

[ ](https://img.pillowfort.social/posts/65f7c2dd0dac_timeline%201_0001.png)   
  



	13. Inventory

  
fic coming eventually 


	14. #smutryoukondriys




	15. Wyvern Crowley




	16. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale learns about Crowley’s snake like attributes


	17. Animated 2




	18. Good ol’ fashion fuckin’




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Aziraphale Enjoys Himself




	21. Soft but also boners




	22. Dick Lickin Good




End file.
